I Kill You Brother
by Kirra Awsum
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Organisasi yang telah kau percayai ternyata menghianatimu dan berusaha membunuhmu? Chapter One Updete, Please RnR. Warning OOC, AU, Dan lain-lain.
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai hai semuanya!  
Aku author baru, ini fic pertamaku.  
Aku bikin prolog dulu. Di sini ceritanya Sasuke ingin balas dendam kepada rekan satu tim yang sudah menjebaknya masuk ke Penjara, dan menghancurkan Organisasi yang di pimpin oleh Itachi. Ok deh enggak usah banyak cingcong lagi, selamat membaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Kirra Awsum

Warning : ooc, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, dan warning-warning lainnya.

I Kill You Brother

PROLOG

Aku pikir sisa hidupku akan ku habiskan di dalam penjara. Tak ada lagi harapan untukku. Semua ini karena Itachi. Dia yang membuat hidupku seperti ini. "Lepaskan aku dari sini Kakashi, BR****EK kau!"

.  
.

"Kita akan membebaskan Sasuke dari sana, apapun itu caranya. Walau aku harus menjadi musuh negara sekalipun, aku tetap akan menolong sahabatku,". "Ku dengar Ino juga ada di sana. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai berakhir di sana, kita juga akan menolongnya."

.  
.

"Terima kasih teman-teman. Berkat kalian, aku bisa menghirup udara segar lagi,". " Kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bebas dari penjara, Sasuke?". "Aku akan membunuh Itachi,". "Kita akan membantu. Tapi, bagaimana kau membunuhnya? Sementara kau tidak tau di mana Itachi berada sekarang!". "Kita akan menanyakan kepada Karin. Walau dengan cara kasar."

.  
.

"Ku dengar kau sudah keluar dari penjara, Sasuke?". "Siapa kau?". "Bukankah kau ingin tau dimana Itachi sekarang. Datanglah kepadaku, maka kau akan bertemu dengan Itachi,". "Shit! Apa yang kau inginkan?". "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Datanglah ke Stasiun Kereta Api bawah tanah Konoha. Aku menunggumu di sana."

.  
.

"Sasuke, aku tau sekarang Sasori ada di mana. Apakah kau ingin memberi kejutan kepadanya?". "Tentu saja Garra, kita akan menghabisinya!". "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?". "A-aku di peralat oleh Sasori, Sa-sasuke. Maafkan aku, maaf Sasuke."

.

"Sasuke, aku sudah mendapatkan barangnya dari Deidara. Sekarang kita bisa mulai bersenang-senang dengan benda ini,". "Terima kasih Ino, kita akan menghancurkan mereka,". "Sasuke, Ino, Sakura sudah siuman!". "Benarkah Naruto?"

.  
.

"Congratulation Sasuke, kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitaumu tentang semuanya. Ayah kita masih hidup, dan yang telah mendirikan Organisasi ini adala..." DOORRR!

.  
.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. Aku tak mau melibatkan kalian ke dalam semua ini,". "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semua ini berakhir, Sasuke?". "Entahlah, aku sendiri pun masih ragu bisa membunuhnya atau tidak. Yang terpenting adalah, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku teman-teman. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian."

.  
.

Yosh, inilah prolognya. Jika ada yang minta untuk di lanjutkan, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melanjutkannya ^^ Ok terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan yang hanya melirik. Mohon untuk REVIEW fic gaje ini. Akhir kata, sampai bertemu lagi. 


	2. Chapter one : Betrayer

**Hai semuanya, aku datang lagi dengan membawa Chapter 2. Maaf untuk yang kemarin ficnya jelek. Itu karena aku buat ceritanya lewat Hp dan publishnya juga lewat Hp, Jadi ala kadarnya aja, ^_^**

**Ok deh Langsung aja. Semoga yang ini layak untuk di baca.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story by : Kirra Awsum**

**Warning : OOC, Typo dimana-mana (berharap seh enggak ada Typonya sama sekali), Alur enggak jelas, Dan lain-lain.**

**I Kill You Brother Chapter One : Betrayer**

* * *

Suara langkah - langkah kaki terdengar di pinggiran Pelabuhan Konoha.

"Sasuke, apakah lukamu baik - baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke sambil memperhatikan luka tembak di lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa," jawab Sasuke masih fokus pada arah jalannya.

"Dasar Teme, selalu saja begitu," kata Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Naruto, kau tau kenapa kita berlima di panggil oleh Itachi?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tau. Paling juga misi lagi," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Oh iya Garra, kau pasti tau kan kenapa kita di panggil? Kau kan yang menerima pesan dari Sasori?" tanya Ino lagi tetapi sekarang kepada Garra.

"Aku cuma di suruh membawa koper ini," jawab Garra sambil menunjukan koper yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Sama saja jawabannya. Tak memuaskan," kata Ino sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kita sampai," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan lokasi tempat pertemuannya yang sepertinya gudang bekas.

"Ayo," kata Garra mendahului semuanya.

**oOo**

KRETTTTZZZ... Suara gerbang di buka dan menampakan isi dari dalam gudang tersebut. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Sasori. Mereka berlima saling berpandangan satu sama lain menandakan kebingungan di wajah mereka. Setelah mereka berlima masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut, mereka di sambut oleh Sasori dan para anak buahnya.

"selamat datang semuanya. Kemari dan duduklah. Kita sebagai rekan jangan bersikap kaku seperti ini. Oh iya, ambilkan mereka minuman," kata Sasori kepada anak buahnya sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Dimana Itachi, dan untuk apa kami di panggil?" tanya Sakura yang merasa buang - buang waktu bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Hmm... Begitukah cara kalian memberi salam," kata Deidara yang tiba - tiba muncul di belakang Sasori.

"Sepertinya kita akan bernostalgia," kata Naruto yang mulai melangkah mendekati Sasori.

"Deidara, beri isyarat pada anak buahmu. Kau tau kan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori sambil berbisik kepada Deidara.

"Hmm... Tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu," kata Deidara sambil meninggalkan Sasori.

"Mau kemana kau? Bukankah kita akan bersenang - senang?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Tentu saja Naruto, kita akan bersenang - senang. Aku akan mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu," jawab Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto, kita pergi dari sini. Buang - buang waktu saja," kata Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"Kurasa kita akan mendapatkan kejutan, Sakura," kata Garra yang dari tadi diam saja.

DUARRRR... "Suara apa itu?" tanya Ino entah kepada siapa.

"Kurasa Deidara sudah memulai pertunjukannya," kata Sasori sambil melangkah pergi.

"Apakah kita dijebak? Kurasa iya," tanya Naruto dan dijawab sendiri olehnya. (?)

"Persiapkan diri kalian semua, kita akan bertarung," kata Sasuke memberi perintah.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang tidak menguntungkan untuk kita. Lihatlah ke atas," kata Garra sambil menujukan jarinya ke atas.

Benar saja apa yang di katakan oleh Garra. Para anak buah Sasori sudah berada di atas dan diperkirakan jumlahnya lebih dari 30. Terlebih lagi semuanya membawa Bat di tangan mereka. Keadaan ini benar - benar tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka berlima.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sakura. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," kata Ino yang mulai waspada dengan keadaan sekitar.

**oOo**

"Deidara, beri tau kepada Itachi bahwa mereka berlima sudah mati," kata Sasori yang tiba – tiba muncul mengejutkan Deidara yang sedang memasang Bom di depan pintu masuk Pelabuhan.

"Hei kau Sasori. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kalau salah sedikit saja bisa – bisa kita mati gara – gara seniku ini, hmmm..." kata Deidara sambil mengeluarkan pemicu Bom yang telah selesai dia pasang.

"Baiklah, cepat kau selesaikan semua ini. Dan kau dengarkan apa yang barusan aku katakan?" tanya Sasori sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hmmm... Iya aku dengar. Dasar crewet," jawab Deidara sambil berteriak. 'Kau pikir aku ini tuli apa, sampai bilang seakan aku ini tuli,' batin Deidara sambil melangkah pergi dari situ..

**oOo**

"Naruto bantu aku," teriak Ino yang telah dikepung oleh 7 orang berbadan kekar.

"Sebentar lagi. Tanggung yang di sini belum kelar," jawab Naruto sambil melancarkan tinjunya yang tadi meleset gara – gara di ganggu oleh permintaan minta tolong dari Ino.

"Sial..." kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ayolah manis, kita bermain sebentar saja. Biarkan yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka," kata salah satu orang yang sedang mengepung Ino.

"Jaga mulutmu BR****EK." Kata Ino sambil melempar pisau yang tadi di pegang. Sialnya pisau yang Ino lempar tidak mengenai sasaran. Terlebih lagi Ino tidak lagi memegang senjata di tangannya. Keadaan tersebut makin membuat Ino panik, ditambah lagi musuh makin mendekat. Ino hanya bisa dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Ino, mau sampai kapan kau disitu terus. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini," teriak Naruto yang tiba – tiba telah berada di depannya sambil menahan Bat yang di pukulkan oleh musuh dengan tangsnnya.

"Hah? I-iya, baiklah." Kata Ino yang masih linglung dengan keadaan sekitar. Cuma hanya 5 detik keadaan di sekitarnya sudah berubah drastis. Musuh makin bertambah, terlebih lagi Ino melihat kaki kiri Sakura terlihat pincang. 'Siallll, aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Kalau seperti ini terus, kita semua akan mati,' batin Ino sambil melihat sekeliling.

Mata Ino tertuju pada pintu yang terlihat sudah agak rusak. "Naruto, hancurkan pintu yang ada di sebelah sana," kata Ino sambil menunjuk pintu yang dia maksud dengan tangannya.

"Jangan hanya memerintah saja. Bantu aku bodoh," kata Naruto yang merasa dari tadi diperintah terus oleh Ino.

"Brisik, serahkan dia padaku. Sementara itu, kau hancurkan pintunya," kata Ino mengambil Bat yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Yosh... Hei kawan, sepertinya kau akan aku tinggal sebentar iya," kata Naruto menendang telak pada perut orang tersebut dan langsung berlari menuju pintu yang Ino maksud.

"Hei kau, apakah masih ingin mengajakku bermain?" tanya Ino sambil bersiap melancarkan pukulannya ke arah kepala orang tersebut yang masih menahan sakit akibat pukulan Naruto.

BRUAGHHH... pukulan Ino sukses mendarat ke kepala orang tersebut, dengan seketika orang tersebut pingsan berlumuran darah.

"Apakah aku memukulnya terlalu keras sampai berlumuran darah seperti itu? Kurasa iya," tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

**oOo**

KYYAAAAA... Suara jeritan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian keempat temannya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke langsung bergegas menghampiri Sakura. Tapi musuh yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke memanfaatkan hal tersebut melemparkan pisau ke arah Sasuke.

CRRAASSSS... Lengan kanan Sasuke tergores di bagian bekas luka tembaknya. Hal tersebut membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan terjatuh tersungkur. BRUUGGG... lagi – lagi hal tersebut menjadi perhatian teman – temannya.

"Sial, Ino kau tolong Sakura. Dan kau Garra, cepat tolong Sasuke. Aku akan membuat jalan keluar dari sini. Kita harus bertindak cepat kalau tidak mau mati di sini," teriak Naruto yang panik akan keadaan teman – temannya.

Garra langsung bergegas menolong Sasuke, tak di hiraukannya musuh yang sedang ia hadapi ikut mengejarnya.

**oOo**

BRUAGHHH... BRUUGGG... "Kau baik – baik saja Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sudah menumbangkan musuh di hadapan Sakura. Ino menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ughh... Iya, aku baik – baik saja," kata Sakura sambil meraih tangan Ino.

**oOo**

"Sasuke, lemparkan pisolmu padaku, SEKARANG!" kata Garra berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mencari benda yang di inginkan oleh Garra. 'ketemu' batin Sasuke langsung mengambil pistolnya dan melemparkannya dengan tangan kirinya. Tetapi hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, lemparan Sasuke meleset jauh karena Sasuke tidak pernah melatih tangan kirinya untuk melakukan hal – hal yang biasa di lakukang oleh tangan kanannya.

"BR****EK!" teriak Garra sambil melempar koper yang sedari tadi di pegangnya terus kepada para musuh yang mengejarnya. Hal tersebut berhasil mengulur waktu untuk mengejarnya. Garra pun tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Cepat bangun, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," ujar Garra sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

BRAAKKK... Pintunya berhasil Naruto bobol. "Hei semuanya, cepat lewat sini," kata Naruto sambil menunjukan jalan keluarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka berempat langsung berlari meunju pintu tersebut.

"Sakura, apakah kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Ino yang kawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan Ino. Kau tidak usah kawatir," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Ino.

Setelah mereka berlima berhasil keluar, mereka langsung di sambut oleh para anak buah Sasori yang telah menunggu di depan pintu gudang.

"Apakah mereka ini tidak ada habis – habisnya?" kata Naruto yang mulai kewalahan menangani mereka.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau tau sendirikan berapa banyak anak buah Sasori dibandingkan anak buahmu?" kata Ino sambil memapah Sakura.

"Kurasa punya Sasori lebih banyak. Jika di bandingkan kira – kira 1:5, iya kira – kira segitulah," kata Naruto mencoba berfikir sambil mengelus – elus dagunya.

"Bukan saatnya berpikir, cari caranya untuk kabur," kata Sasuke sambil memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Kurasa aku punya ide. Lebih baik kita..." kata – kata Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan salah satu anak buah Sasori.

"SERANG!" Teriak salah satu dari anak buah Sasori.

"Kabur," teriak Naruto mewakili semuanya.

Mereka berlima berlari menuju pintu gerbang Pelabuhan. Tapi tiba – tiba pintu tersebut meledak sebelum mereka berlima berhasih melewatinya.

"Sialll. Cari jalan lain," ujar Sasuke kepada semuanya.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar, itu akan menguntungkan kita. 4 jam lagi kita berkumpul di tempat biasa," kata Garra kepada semuanya.

"Baiklah, di tempat biasa," kata Naruto.

"Ok," kata Ino.

"Iya," kata sakura.

"Hn, berpencar" ujar Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah aku berpisah dengan teman – teman, aku memilih jalan untuk menerobos pintu gerbang yang tadi telah hancur karena ledakan. Dengan susah payah menghindari api yang menghalangi jalanku, akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari reruntuhan tersebut. Sekarang tinggal mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling guna mencari jalan keluar. Yang kulihat hanyalah tembok setinggi 3 meter di sepanjang jalan. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti kemana jalan ini menuntunku. Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 400 meter, mataku menangkap sebuah mobil terparkir tidak jauh dariku berdiri sekarang.

'Akhirnya aku bisa keluar,' kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut.

SRAKKK... Suara tersebut membuatku berhenti, entah suara apa barusan yang terpenting aku harus waspada dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Huft... Kupikir anak buahku sudah membunuh kalian berlima. Kalian gigih juga iya," kata Sasori yang tiba – tiba muncul dari balik mobil.

"Cih, kupikir kau lari pecundang," kataku Sambil mendekati Sasori.

"Kupikir juga demikian. Tapi itu bukan gayaku!" seru Sasori sambil mengambil pisau lipat di sakunya.

"Kau pikir kau sudah merasa tangguh untuk mengalahkanku? Terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu," ujarku sambil berlari menerjang Sasori.

BRUKKK... Usahaku berhasil merobohkan Sasori untuk mengambil pisau yang tadi di genggamnya.

Aku sempat mendengar rintihan Sasori akibat perlakuanku padanya. Ku temukan pisaunya tidak jauh dari tempat Sasori roboh. Sepertinya Sasori tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sesaat setelah memperhatikan arah pandangku. Kami saling pandang sesaat sebelum aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk berebut pisau yang menjadi senjata satu – satunya saat ini.

GREBB... Satu detik, iya aku kalah cepat satu detik darinya. Dan jika saja aku tak berhenti, mungkin pisau tersebut berhasil menusuk perutku. Aku langsung bergerak mundur sebelum Sasori melancarkan tusukannya kembali. Kali ini gerakanku tepat, Sasori lagi – lagi melancarkan tusukannya kearahku. Dengsn sigap dan posisi yang menguntungkan, aku menendang pisau tersebut. Alhasil pisau tersebut terlempar jauh dari kami berdua. Tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku melancarkan tendanganku ke kepalanya.

BRUAGHHH... Tendanganku berhasil mengenainya dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya,' kataku dalam hati sambil memungut pisau yang yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku. Tapi belum sampai aku melangkah para anak buah Sasori telah berlari kearahku.

'Sepertinya lain kali saja' ujarku sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang hanya menjadi satu – satunya jalan keluar dari tempai ini.

Setelah berhasil melewati pintu gerbang, aku langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sepertinya mereka tak mengejarku.

**Sasuke End POV**

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah WhineBar, tempat biasa mereka berlima berkumpul.

Tetapi belum sampai tempat tujuan, Sasuke berhenti dari larinya karena melihat mobil Polisi berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Wah wah wah, terburu – buru sekali Uchiha Sasuke. Kami dapat informasi dari seseorang yang katannya Mafia Akatsuki sedang berada di sekitar sini. Ternyata informasinya akurat," ujar orang tersebut panjang lebar yang bernama Kakashi Hatake anggota FBI dari kepolisian Konoha.

"Apa maumu?" Seru Sasuke.

"Kau taukan apa tugasku," kata Kakashi sambil menodongkan pistolnya kearah sasuke.

DOORRR!

**Chapter One End**

* * *

**Ok inilah Chapter satunya. Ku harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Chapter selanjutnya akan aku Publish secepat yang aku bisa. Baiklah, sampai sini dulu dan jangan lupa REVIEW. Sampai bertemu di Chapter depan.**


End file.
